The Rift's Gaze
by Seivelath
Summary: my story called the Rift's Gaze. Based on all Jak Canon from TPL - Jak II About the rift contention system. IRL into Jak Lore :)
1. Chapter 1 - This Looks Familiar

The Rift's Gaze (A Jak and Daxter Fan Fiction)

DISCLAIMER: Naughty dog owns all the rights to Jak and Daxter, not me

Chapter 1: This looks familiar…

The rift gate. What most fans of the Jak series would know as the main plot device of the second game, but what if I told you, there was more than that to the ring of precursor metal. Interestingly enough, you're about to hear about it.

At the time of these happenings, I was about 16 years of age, in year 10. I was an avid fan of the Jak and Daxter series, and I still am, just not as avid as before. I also had a best friend who didn't know as much about the series as me. But he still enjoyed it. He had only ever played the first game. Never anything past that.

After the last bell rang, Me and my friend wanted to do something, as for once in our lives, we didn't have homework. We decided that as well for once, we didn't actually want to go back to my place and play video games, but we wanted to head down to one of the large parks in the area. And that's what we did.

We did swing back to my place, just so we could grab some supplies, just like some biscuits, because knowing us, we got hungry really easily. And we headed off. As we were walking there, we were wondering what we were going to do. I eventually decided to do some exploring. So, we were looking around, when we saw a clearing we had never seen before. We were intrigued, as no agricultural stuff had been going on, and we had been to this location before. We saw an interesting looking staircase down.

At first, both of us were **really **sceptical about going down the staircase, but eventually we said we'd go down the hole. It was dark as we entered. As we got to the bottom, it started looking less like a dug out tunnel and into some kind of shrine. As we got to the bottom, it **was** a shrine. A very interesting one at that. Weird inscriptions on the wall that confused us, pictures of some kind of distorted human beings, and what seemed to be some large door in the centre of the room and hanging directly opposite from us was what seemed like a ying yang symbol made of red metal, hanging off some string.

Now at this point, I hadn't played the games in ages, as I had found them too easy in cases, I had completely forgotten half of the lore and backstory of the universe, so I didn't recognise the precursor temple, but trust me it was intriguing.

My friend picked up the red metal ying yang symbol and brought it over to me. But on the way, he dropped it on the big metal door in the centre of the room…

What was under there would change the course of my life forever…

This is my first ever fanfic, so if you could critique me and see if it's ok, thanks :) . Might make part 2 if people like


	2. Chapter 2 - Journey like no other

The Rift's Gaze (A Jak and Daxter Fan Fiction)

DISCLAIMER: Naughty dog owns all the rights to Jak and Daxter, not me

Chapter 2: Journey like no other

How about I reword what I said. The thing we found under the gate wasn't life changing, but what was at the end of what we found was life changing. If you haven't guessed what we found yet, it's more stairs. Reluctant at first, as what we did with pretty much everything, we continued with it. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, my memory was slowly coming back. I was able to recognise the patterns but not associate them with our duo's trilogy. The room we found was filled with even more of the same things we had found, except the staircase came in from the centre, and there was what seemed like another door infront of us. My friend was stupid enough just to go and open it. Behind that door was what triggered my memories and also changed the projector of me and my friends life…

The Rift Gate.

I remember myself cussing under my breath, finally figuring out what all of this is. But I realised too late. As the door was opening, the stairs were rising, blocking the only way out! If we didn't get out now, we wouldn't get out at all! But alas, it was too late. The stairs had risen and trapped us within this small room. But as the bottom of the stairs hit the roof, something was rising from the hole it had left. A rift rider. At this point, I was so sure I had gone crazy, but no, I was really seeing this. a panel at the back of the room also started opening, revealing a device that was also associated with activating the rift gate.

It was all here, the rift gate, the rift rider and what I now called the activator. For some bizarre reason, we had just been trapped with all the things that make a working rift gate. Without hesitation, my friend hit the heart of mar gem button. As the gem hit the back of the socket it was in, the rift activator started spinning, beginning the rift gate activation sequence. As the gate began to open up, I started to panic! What would happen? How would it happen? Would we die!? But then, I figured out that we didn't actually have to go through the rift gate, we could just try to get out of here from here.

I tried to use a cell phone to call, as nothing like mobile signals was told to not able to pass through precursor metal. But alas, turned out that phone signals can't go through precursor metal, so another idea had to be though up. We only got two more ideas. The first one was digging from the hole that the rift rider had come from, but down there was just more precursor metal. Our second idea would to try to break the metal so we could dig our way out, that didn't happen at all.

We had run out of ideas, but I got one more. To stand on the rift rider to reach where the stairs were, so I could see whether I could fiddle around with it enough so both me and him could get out. But I slipped. And as I fell, of course, I hit the heart of mar gem. Once I had realised what I had done, it was too late, we were being launched full throttle towards the rift ring!

It was so weird. As we entered the rift dimension, we saw all these… well, paintings in circles. As we flew by one, we noticed that it was of the popular cartoon series adventure time. We flew by another one, which showed the universe of the MLP:FiM series. All this sparked a realisation within our minds. Everything we think is media, is just an alternate universe! We flew by so many overs, but one was approaching…

**And we were heading straight for it!**

Well? What will happen? I don't know, and neither do you. If you critique, I'll make another chapter as always. Chao!


	3. Chapter 3 - Known Worlds

The Rift's Gaze (A Jak and Daxter Fan Fiction)

DISCLAIMER: Naughty dog owns all the rights to Jak and Daxter, not me

Chapter 3: Known Worlds

As I opened my eyes, I found I had been flung from the rift rider, heading for a cliff face! As I felt like this was the end, I closed my eyes again and waited for the inevitable. Bang! No damage. It was unbelievable at first. I had just fallen about a good 500 meters in the air, yet I land with absolutely no damage to any bones or mussels, heck, I was surprised I survived at all. As my friend came head first towards the cliff face, I could see the same emotion on his face, accepting his fate, yet, he walked away with absolutely no bruises! We saw the rift rider coming for the cliff face. We hoped we could catch it and try to get back through the temp rift, but instead of what happened to us, the rift rider exploded on Impact. Now we were stuck.

As we started looking around where we had crashed, I noticed similarities to the first game. As we surveyed the landscape even more, it eventually came to us, that we had crash landed within Sandover village! As we looked around even more, we could see the structures. The mayors windmill/house, the fisherman's hut, the farmers shack down on the beach, the farm. Off to the west was the forbidden jungle and to the east was sentinel beach. Seeing all this brought back nostalgia, but so much worry for what we could do to get back home.

We eventually decided to go up to the hut of old green stuff himself, and just say that we were new residents coming from an area hidden in the thicker outer jungles of the forbidden forest. At the point we got up there, we got worried. Would he recognise we lied? Would he notice our clothes are different? Would he notice that there was no such place? We slowly clambered up the ramp. So we introduced ourselves to Samos, and told him the made up premise that we had made. Luckily, he seemed to buy it. He introduced me to Himself, Keira, Daxter and the one and only Jak. ..

Jak's "Uncle" Said he'd live in with the bird lady, so my friend and me could live in his place. It was a very nice thought, so for a long while, we just lived as normal folk within Sandover, with nothing, as we were both a bit traumatized by the experience of the rift warp, so we tried to get our heads in, both of us telling the other one we had gone crazy, or at time, we just thought that we were a part of the town.

But soon enough, a chance emerged for us to escape, and return, as one day when we were walking around; we could see Jak, with the otselfied Daxter on his shoulder…

Well! Sadly, Another short chapter. Hopefully they might get a bit longer as I go, as the basic premise of the story is here now. So let's hope. Review and Chao


End file.
